


Lover's Materia

by SurlyUnskilled



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ass Expansion, Breast Expansion, Come Inflation, Developing Relationship, Extreme Insertion, F/F, Futanari, Impregnation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Love, cuminflation, excessive cum, hyper, hyper cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurlyUnskilled/pseuds/SurlyUnskilled
Summary: In an alternate timeline where Aerith and Tifa formed a relationship and stayed together after the events of FF7, they decide to take their relationship to the next level.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart
Kudos: 73





	Lover's Materia

**Author's Note:**

> Ironically I had already written a comic with this, but my friend did some pictures with Tifa and Aerith that inspired me to write that comic as a normal story which in turn inspired him to make more pictures hahahaha. So I guess you could say this is a collab between me and him.

The soothing sounds of the waters pouring over the edge of the waterfall echoed through the air as the flowers danced in the garden below from a breeze that flowed through the remains of the sector 5 slums. At the edge of the garden stood a house that had by some miracle been spared a majority of the damage done by Meteorfall. That being said, some cleaning needed to be done to get everything back into shape. And that’s where a certain couple came in, expressing to Aerith's mother that they would go check out the house first to ensure it was safe. 

A grunt of exertion came from Tifa as she began lifting a cabinet that had fallen on the floor in the living room. “Whoa hey now, let me help at least!” Aerith called out as she rushed over and helped push the cabinet back against the wall. “Thanks, though you know I had that.” The raven haired bartender claimed with a hint of a smile as Aerith smirked, “Yeah, but that doesn’t mean you should overdo it. Plus I can’t have you do all the heavy lifting, it’s my house after all.” She sneaked a peek at Tifa’s body, noticing how the activity displayed the firm muscles along her biceps and especially her abdomen. “Say… I think the living room is good for now. How about we check up stairs to see how my room is doing?” 

Tifa was about to respond before pausing for a moment, looking at Aerith who held a faint blush and grin. “Well it's at least an hour. So you're right, we should make sure it's still okay.” She gave Aerith a knowing look which had Aerith antsy as she exclaimed, “Race you there!” before immediately taking off for the stairs. Tifa was quick to give chase as before Aerith even reached the stairs, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and carefully lifted her up.

She gasped as her position was shifted into a bridal carry as Tifa held her with relative ease, “Playing dirty huh? Well I’ll have you know this still puts me in front of you, so I’ll still win the race.” Aerith stated playfully which resulted in a smirk and eye roll from Tifa who merely replied, “I’ll let you win this one time.” This made the flower girl giggle before leaning up to plant a kiss against Tifa’s cheek, one that was quickly met with one of Tifa’s own. 

Their small kisses became longer as they ventured up the short flight of stairs, the wood creaking slightly from years of services. They made their way to the second floor in which Tifa finally broke the contact of their lips, “Need you to get the door.” Without looking, Aerith grabbed the doorknob and granted entry for the couple as Tifa carried her into the room. As it had been one of the first rooms they had cleaned, it was still in it’s quiet and comforting condition, though the pair still needed to be thorough. Starting with the bed of course as Tifa gently laid the both of them down. 

They haphazardly kicked off their footwear to ensure they were both properly comfortable as they snuggled close together. At first they merely stared at one another, the realization of the peace they’ve finally earned washing over them. Together, the two along with their friends had done the impossible, and could now celebrate their new life. Tenderly, Tifa’s hand slid along the curve of Aerith’s body who smiled warmly, letting her own hand caress Tifa’s cheek. They didn’t need to say anything as they moved closer together and resumed their display of affection. Soft kisses being followed by light caresses of the body as that affection began to grow into passion.

They took turns exploring each other’s bodies, proceeding to remove articles of clothing from one another. Aerith however made sure to pay special attention to Tifa’s abs, running her hand along them before reaching up and grasping one of Tifa’s large breasts. This caused a soft moan to slip pass Tifa’s lips as she squeezed Aerith’s firm ass before sliding down her panties. More and more skin became exposed to the sunlight before soon they shared their pure body warmth with each other, Aerith taking that moment to get on top as she made out with Tifa.

Upon ending the kiss, she moved back ever so slightly as she gazed into Tifa’s ruby colored eyes, reaching towards the ribbon in her hair. As she undid the cloth, a white materia slipped out of her hair and fell into her hand which she cradled towards Tifa. “Which materia is that?” The martial artist asked as Aerith’s smile only grew, “A special one.” Tifa looked at the warm glow it emitted, feeling like that’s all she needed to understand, “That’s holy?” The florist nodded, “Yeah. Well actually, it’s more than just that. Here, let me show you.”

She pressed the materia against Tifa’s hand, making the couple squeeze it together as she gave Tifa another affectionate kiss, causing the materia to release a bright glow. Moaning began leaving the couple’s bodies as a warmth began to flow deep inside of them. A swelling sensation coursing through them as slowly both their busts began to fill out. Larger and heavier their breasts became as they began to press into each other, spreading along one another. Their hardened nipples rubbed against their Lover's which enhanced the sensation, causing their skin to goosebump. 

Meanwhile, Aerith’s ass began to undergo the same change as it swayed about in the air, gaining inches in width while getting firmer and plumper. Tifa was having the same results though having her butt firmly planted on the mattress hid any of that change, not that the feeling of pressing against the furniture wasn’t stimulating in it’s own way. That wasn’t what was taking up all of Tifa’s thoughts however as the warmth the rest of her body felt didn’t compare to the heat coming from between her thighs.

A pressure was beginning to rise as her legs squirm underneath Aerith. She clenched the materia harder as she felt something hot and heavy spread her thighs, something that was getting much much larger as the pair continued. A hardening sensation totally unfamiliar to Tifa becoming present as that hardening extended further and further from her body. Even Aerith flinched as she felt something hard smack against her ass, making the couple finally open their eyes as it seemed their bodies had finished undergoing the changes.

“Well… I wasn’t quite expecting that. But I can’t argue with the results. Can you?” Aerith teased as she wiggled her tits in front of Tifa who… was completely ignoring her and was looking behind her in shock. “What?” Finally looking back, Aerith gasped loudly as a cock as large as her entire torso was rubbing against her enhanced backside. “Holy shit!” She cursed as she couldn’t take her eyes off the monster, only returning her attention to Tifa when she finally spoke once more.

“W-what happened?” She asked in a shocked tone. Trying to collect herself, Aerith took a few seconds to focus off the beastly cock that was soothingly sliding between her cheeks. “It’s the materia. When I was trapped in the lifestream, I was told that it serves another purpose besides saving the planet. The Cetra had found a way to use the materia to ensure they would never completely disappear. The only thing is… it only works with someone I truly love.” The two looked at each other for a moment, a deep blush spreading across their faces.

As the silence between them continued, Aerith began to get nervous that she had made a mistake before finally Tifa squeezed her hand in her own. “If love powers it, that explains that then.” She said, motioning toward her own giant cock which made Aerith giggle. “I would say so. Though I think someone’s been hiding some of that affection from me.” This made the blush on Tifa’s face grow brighter as she looked away, “I'm just teasing. I know you love me and I love you. So thank you, for everything.”

Any more feelings of hesitation melted away as they kissed passionately, letting that love grow before Aerith climbed off Tifa and stepped off the bed. It took a moment for her to gain her proper balance as she had to accommodate for some extra weight, but seeing as Tifa stared at her body with excited longing, it made Aerith’s body feel even hotter. Strutting over to the other side of the room to allow her wide hips a chance to sway for her lover, she placed her hands on a table to serve as a brace as she glanced back at Tifa and winked.

Getting the hint, Tifa proceeded off the bed herself but was not ready for the extra features as immediately her plump balls impacted her thighs with a loud slap. This was followed by the springboard action of her rod as it flung itself towards her face, giving her a slight boop on the nose. The flower girl couldn't cover her mouth fast enough as she chuckled, making the crimson eyes narrow as they looked at her. As embarrassing as that just was, Tifa'd have to reclaim her sexiness as she walked off the situation.

Thankfully enough, her size was more than helpful in that regard as Aerith's eyes followed the swinging pendulum that was her lover's cock. Back and forth it swung, it's girthy shaft throbbing powerfully while Tifa's balls looked packed to the brim. Aerith's legs began to shudder as she knew this night would bear fruit. As the distance between them closed, Aerith flinched when the beefy mass slapped between her voluptuous ass cheeks. Casting one last look at Tifa, she was greeted by the fighter's confident grin which made her heart flutter.

Pulling back slightly, the bartender suddenly lifted Aerith's left leg, exposing her dripping pussy. Without a word, the pair stiffened as the hot tip met warm entrance before beginning to slide in. The results were instant as Aerith released a loud moan, feeling her womanhood spread to accept her lover. Due to the materia's influence, her body accepted every mind shattering inch as her belly began to stretch outward. But there was still so much length to go as thick veins decorating the shaft massaged the inner muscles of Aerith's body. 

A grunt came from Tifa's mouth as her muscles tightened, the sensation of being connected to her lover almost making her cum already, though thankfully her training gave her more restraint than most. This wasn't the case for Aerith however as immediately she cried out as she hit climax, her body twitching as her belly stretched further and further until finally she felt Tifa's warm balls pat her ass. "S-shit! This is incredible!" She muttered as Tifa caressed her, "Mmm, yeah… your body is so hot! It's hugging my dick all over."

Getting a better grip of the Ancient, Tifa began to thrust deep into Aerith's body. There was a quick yelp for the girl as she felt the mass stretch her out further before pulling back only to then slam forth once more. As this happened, her body tried to hug and grasp at her Lover's member, keep her as close as possible but it was impossible to keep the fighter still. Instead she was met with more thrusts, each impact getting stronger as the bartender lost herself to pleasure. 

Both their moans were growing in volume as they were being accompanied by the slapping sound of Tifa's balls crashing against Aerith's clit. The pleasure of the act sending shockwaves through Aerith's body as she reached back and placed a hand behind Tifa's head. The clear shape of Tifa's cock appearing on Aerith's body as the bulge slid between her own tits, providing an additional titfuck. The slopping noise of Tifa's thrusting was joining the rest of the band as Aerith's body came harder and harder, each orgasm squeezing Tifa's cock harder as the fighter was losing ground.

Her panting became more heated as the flower girl felt the cock getting harder. She could feel it pulsating faster as it was mimicking its owner's heart rate. Knowing the end was coming, she pressed back against Tifa forcefully, wishing to be as close as possible. Their hot bodies glistening as the sweat shook off with each heavy slam until Tifa relinquished a particular moan that signaled the end. A final slam rammed the cock as deep as it would go inside Aerith whose eyes began to roll back from the overwhelming sensation.

Her mouth opened yet speechless, a moan wouldn't come until finally Tifa came. Her balls tensed as a bulge formed at the base of her cock, stretching the entrance of Aerith's pussy as it traveled up the length of the shaft before it erupted from the hot tip. A potent blast of cream shooting straight into Aerith's womb is what allowed the woman to find her voice as she cried out in heated lust. Tifa quickly joined her as she gave another hard thrust, forcing out another massive blast as Aerith's womb began to expand to contain the entire load.

This in turn caused her belly to start rounding out as the shape of Tifa's cock was lost with the growing mass of Aerith's belly. Yet the fighter wouldn't relent as she would slam in more and more, each one unleashing another load of cum as plentiful as the last as even with her massive size some of the cum would spray out of Aerith and onto the floor. By now the flower girl was a moaning studdering mess as her belly began to descend toward the ground, rapidly approaching a size that was comparable to her own body as it splashed onto the pool of cum beneath them.

But still Tifa wouldn't stop as her love was seemingly endless. Each release being a clear indicator of her deep love for Aerith. Mercifully though, there was an end in sight for the Cetra as the blasts began to weaken with each squirt. Tifa's muscles slowly beginning to soften as her orgasmic rush was being replaced by a post orgasmic high. As Aerith's belly rested on the floor, as big as the couple themselves, they both found themselves leaning against it as the climax finally reached its conclusion.

Heavy panting spread across the room as Tifa held Aerith close to her body, planting a plethora of kisses along her neck and shoulders. Thick sloshing being heard from Aerith’s gigantic belly with each faint movement from the couple. Her cock still buried deep in Aerith’s womb, some of the excess cum escaped the sides and dripped down into the four inch deep sea of cum that covered most of the floor. “I-I… think… you got the job done…” The Cetra said between heavy breathing as she looked back at Tifa and nuzzled close to her. “Thanks… Though…” Tifa gave a soft thrust, making them both moan deeply as Aerith stared at Tifa lovingly. “Again?”

“Well… my training does give me a lot of stamina. And I have always been kind of an overachiever. So how do you feel about some over time?” The bartender asked as she felt her balls churning with more potent seed. “Only if I get to return the favor.” The flower girl retorted which made Tifa giggle, “I dunno, I worked hard to get these abs.” This made Aerith give a playful scoff, “Hah! I knew it! You were intentionally showing off to entice me!” This only made Tifa giggle more as she gave Aerith’s cheek a little kiss. “Maybe. Seems to have worked though. But sure, when you get the ability to walk again I’d be more than happy to let you have a go. Now then... where were we?” She gave a hard thrust, feeling the inner muscles of Aerith’s body squeeze her cock tightly. “Ah yes… making a family.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the story. I love Final Fantasy 7 so much, so this was a breeze to write. Had a lot of fun with this and I have ny own plans for other things with these two.


End file.
